


Found Lost Love, Gained New Love

by dustlinn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But we'll arrive in fluff land, Errortale, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I cannot come up with creative titles to save my life, M/M, aftertale, get on the pain train, no beta we die like men, reapertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlinn/pseuds/dustlinn
Summary: Long ago, Reaper and Geno separated due to a nasty argument. Years later, Reaper met and fell in love with Error.One night, Reaper has a nightmare about the fight that devastated him for so long. Will the couple overcome their troubled past? Or will they find themselves getting destroyed by it?
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, DeathGlitch, DestructiveDeath, Error x Reaper, Geno x Reaper, Reaper x Error, Reaper x Geno, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Found Lost Love, Gained New Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nozapuns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nozapuns).



> Yes, hello, I copied this from my Tumblr to share this with my AO3 peeps who may not have Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy it! <3

Things were not supposed to turn out this way. He never meant for any of this to happen. However, Reaper could only stare at the tear-filled gaze of his lover. He looked so hurt, hurt because of him. Despite mostly feeling like the one at fault in this situation, he could not force down the spark of irritation that forcibly caused itself to ignite.

“Well, I’m sorry, Geno. You do realize that, although it is ironic, I have a life too? I have duties to perform. I cannot be here all the time!” Reaper spat out, and though he immediately regretted the words that left him, he couldn’t stop. He was tired, nearly all of the time, and it would seem that the constant stress had finally caused him to snap.

“W-What?” Geno murmured, looking shocked that the usually laid back god had said such a thing to him. It made Reaper feel worse, but he was tired. So tired. “Reaper, I’m-”

“No.”

The elder Death cut him off before he could finish. Though it was understandable to have abandonment issues, he thought Geno had to understand that he was not at his beck and call. He had already strained his relationship with his king by making continuous trips to the void to visit his lover. His job, although tiring and immensely stressful, was an important one. He remembered what had happened when he refused to reap a soul.

The consequences were dire. Reaper took a small breath, not needing one but trying to calm himself. However, it was too late.

“I’m leaving. I’ll come back later, Geno. We need to spend some time apart.” It pained him to see the tears forming in the other’s eye-sockets, though he tried to convince himself that he should get going before more damage could get done. It seemed that he succeeded as he began to turn away, despite the screaming in his mind to turn back around and immediately apologize for what he said.

“No, wait, Reaper! Please, don’t leave me!” Geno pleaded, trying to reach for the god, but he refused to turn back around. They were both feeling intense emotions right now, and these feelings only seem to worsen. “... Please. I’m sorry, okay? I’ll do anything, please don’t go. I’ll be better!”

“I’m sorry.” Still refusing to look at his lover, for he knew that he would cave, he teleported away.

He did not see Geno slowly drop to his knees, looking like he had lost his entire world.

If only he had turned around back then. How could he have known, then when he finally returned to apologize for everything, Geno would be gone? He roamed around the cold and dark void, but to no avail. He was gone. The darkness of the realm seemed to mock him as he could still envision the memories he created with the younger skeleton.

The two of them exchanging jokes, hugs, and more. The time where the god of Death brought Geno a coffee from the place he tended to get his. The surprised yet grateful smile Geno gave him and every single smile after that, but Reaper’s mind took a darker turn as he then remembered the fight that occurred before his departure.

_You did this._ Reaper’s traitorous mind whispered, adopting a sinister tone. He could practically hear the mocking smile. _He’s gone because of you, and he’s never coming back._

Slowly, ever so slowly, he dropped to his knees in the same manner Geno had done during that unfortunate argument. He could not stop the tears as he released a heart-sinking wail to attempt to give a voice to the amount of grief he was experiencing.

Geno was gone because of him. He was never coming back.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

Reaper’s eye-sockets shot open as he abruptly awoke, jerking in his spot a little, and a scream ripping itself free from his throat. “GENO!” That was what came out of his teeth before he even realized he had uttered _his_ name.

He could feel the beads of magical sweat rolling off his bones as he could feel his soul pulsing at an alarming rate. His shrunken eye-light darted around the dark room as though it would help him spot his missing lover, although it eventually became painfully clear to him that he was no longer in the Save Screen. Instead, he was in his bedroom.

However, he nearly jumped out of his non-existent skin when he felt a warm weight next to him abruptly shift. “W-What the?” He began to question, only to freeze when he saw the figure raise its head as its eye-sockets opened to reveal its eye-lights.

It took a moment for his mind to catch up, but he recognized the figure as none other than Error. What was he doing there? It, unfortunately, took another moment for him to catch up to the present, fully. He lived with Error now, who was his lover. Both his new and his old. His nightmare was nothing more than a memory long past.

“... Reaper? Are you okay?” Error questioned, his voice sounding a bit deeper than usual due to waking up. His expression was one of concern as he eyed the other monster. “What’s wrong?”

The god of Death immediately felt a pang of guilt, knowing that his reaction to his nightmare had woken Error up. However, he forced a fake smile onto his face. It did not reach his tired eye-sockets. “It’s nothing. It was just a bad dream. Please go back to sleep, love. I’m sorry I woke you.” He tried to reassure him, lowering himself back down to the mattress.

Unfortunately for him, it would seem that he miserably failed his attempt for Error immediately frowned. “I know you’re not alright.” He declared, sounding much more awake. The tone let Reaper know that this was a conversation he was not going to escape easily.

It touched him to see that Error cared about him, but he could not help but feel like a bother. Here he was, getting upset over something that happened such a long time ago.

“No, Error, really-” He weakly tried, rolling onto his side so he could face the other skeleton. He almost regretted his decision, immediately coming face-to-face with the other’s worried expression.

“Reaper.” The other cut him off, albeit not harshly. His tone of voice was surprisingly gentle as he moved a little closer to him. “It’s fine. You know you can tell me anything, right? I will not judge you.”

Reaper quietly stared at Error for a moment, initially planning to continue attempting to convince him, only to find his will crumbling. He could not lie to his face, not when the constant lies had created the stress that made everything go wrong in the past.

“... Fine.” He eventually sighed, not missing the flash of relief across the other’s face. “... Well, I had a nightmare.”

“What was it about?” Error gently inquired, showing a soft side of himself that was only visible to Reaper. Seeing the other being so patient with him, what was left of Reaper’s defence immediately crumbled.

He was tired of trying to pretend everything was alright with him when it was not. Translucent light cyan tears of magic began to gather in the corners of his eye-sockets, against his will. Error looked alarmed, but Reaper was quick to give a small shake of his head.

“I-I’m fine, Error. It’s just,” he began, only to take a moment to wipe at his eye-sockets. “I had a dream about our fight… when I left you alone for so long.”

The other skeleton frowned guiltily, no doubt remembering that eventful day. It was a bitter memory for the two of them. “... Hey, Reaper, it wasn’t your fault what happened that day. It was mine. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He looked like he was about to burst into tears himself, but he carefully moved his arms to wrap around the other.

“I should have listened to you better. I should have communicated better. I was selfish, and for that, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for causing you so much grief. As much as I wish I could rewind time and take back my mistakes, I can’t.”

Some time ago, he would not have been able to even get near another person without fear of his haphephobia acting up. It always sent him into a painful crash, and rebooting was just as terrible. It took a while, but he was able to conquer his fear somewhat thanks to Reaper. He was still hesitant to make physical contact with anyone else, though.

“You were so nice to me and sweet, and I hurt you like that-”

To his surprise, Reaper gave a small shake of his head upon hearing his response. “No, Error.” He quietly interrupted, gently moving his arms to return the embrace and pulling the glitch closer to him. “Though I wish I could go back myself and do everything differently, I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to fall in love with you all over again. I see that now.”

Surprised, Error could not prevent his tears from spilling out. “Heh, when you put it like that…” He muttered, a small smile forming on his face. While he did remember his time as Geno once hearing the name, he tried his hardest to discard that part of his past - even pretending not to remember anything when Reaper confronted him about his identity. Despite his best attempts to make the other hate him, it would only seem that love had conquered the two of them.

“I guess it was worth it.” He finished, slowly moving his face to rest in the crook of the other’s neck. “... I love you, Reaps.”

“And I love you too, Error,” Reaper replied gently, the tears on his face already long dried. He felt much better, and he was sure Error did too. “I’m sorry for waking you and everything.” “It’s fine.” Error gave a small yawn at the end of his sentence. He looked like he was about to pass out at any second, though he tried his hardest to remain awake. “Looks like someone is tired.” Reaper offered a small smile down at his petite lover - compared to him anyway, who immediately shook his head.

“I’m not…” Error tried saying, only to have the other gently press his teeth to the top of his head. Despite trying to act unaffected, he found his cheekbones erupting into a bright blush. It was one of the most beautiful things to exist to Reaper, for it looked like a galaxy - just like the AU Error favoured so much.

“It’s alright. We can talk more tomorrow. I think the two of us could use some rest now.” “... Fine.” Error gave a small huff and shifted around a little to get more comfortable. The two were still holding onto each other, and Reaper moved to rest the bottom of his jaw on the top of Error’s skull. “... Good night, Reaps.”

“Good night, dear.”

With the two of them smiling softly, they both returned to their slumber in their rightful place - in each other’s arms.


End file.
